Butterfly Kisses
by angelmonkey
Summary: a song fic about Ginny. (sweet daddy's girl fic) Please R/R!!


****

Butterfly Kisses

By: Angelmonkey

Mr. Weasly smiled as he watched Harry and Ginny from the living room window. The two of them were in the Weasly's back yard. Harry had his arms wrapped securely around Ginny's waist and Ginny was leaning her head back on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry and Ginny had been together since the beginning of Harry's seventh year making it almost their two-year anniversary. They had been engaged for about seven months now, the wedding was the following day. 

Mr. Weasly began thinking back to when Ginny was still just a little girl.

__

There's two things I know for sure

She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...

He remembered sitting beside her bed every night. He would tell her a bedtime story, then tuck her in, and then he would kneel beside her bed as she said her bedtime prayers. He would hug her once more and kiss her on the cheek while she gave him butterfly kisses.

She always had been a daddy's girl, Mr. Weasly thought with a smile.

__

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride

I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried

Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

He remembered her first Halloween. Ginny had dressed up as a princess, with a crown of white daises.

He had so many memories of her as a little girl. A smile graced his features as he remembered the first time she had ever rode a pony. They had taken a trip to visit Mr. Weasly's brother in the country. His brother had several horses and allowed the Weasly's to ride them while they were staying with him.

Ginny had been very excited about riding a pony. However, being only 7 at the time she was too scared to do it alone. So, on the request of Ginny, her dad walked beside her the whole way.

Mr. Weasly laughed as he remembered the first time Ginny ever baked; it was his birthday and she wasn't any older than nine. Mrs. Weasly was baking a cake for Mr. Weasly, chocolate cake with whipped cream frosting. Ginny of course was dying to help. When they were through the cake was less than perfect, but Mr. Weasly ate it just the same, proclaiming that it was the best cake he'd ever tasted.

__

Sweet sixteen today

She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.

One part woman, the other part girl

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings out in a great big world

But I remember...

A tear slipped down Mr. Weasly's cheek as he remembered back to two years ago, to the summer after Ginny's 6th year. She had turned sixteen earlier that year; she'd also changed quite a bit. 

She was no longer the shy little girl Mr. Weasly remembered. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Gone were the days of ribbons and curls, and in place of them, perfume and make-up.

Mr. Weasly hadn't wanted to believe that his little girl had grown up, but she had, right under his nose, she had turned into a woman.

__

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.

You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind

I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.

With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right

To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

****

More tears slid down Mr. Weasly's cheeks as he remembered her graduation. She had looked so beautiful. It had reminded him of the days when she was a little girl. When she wore little white flowers in her hair and still gave him butterfly kisses after their bedtime prayer.

She had only given him a kiss on the cheek that day, but he knew that she loved him with all of her heart.

__

All the precious time,

Oh, like the wind the years go by.

Precious butterfly,

Spread your wings and fly.

****

Mr. Weasly had always known that the day would come when he would have to let Ginny spread her wings and fly, he had just never expected that day to come so soon. In some ways you could say that he expected her to stay his little girl forever. 

__

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Standing in the brideroom just staring at her

She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,

And she leaned over...

For Mr. Weasly, tomorrow came too soon. He wasn't ready to give his little girl away. He watched her from the doorway of the brideroom. She was studying herself in the mirror.

"Daddy." Ginny said softly, turning around. 

"Do I look ok Daddy?" 

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Mr. Weasly replied, teary eyed.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing you."

"Oh daddy. I promise that you won't lose me. I'll always be your little girl. I love you daddy." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around her dad in a hug.

"I love you too Ginny."

__

Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.

Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.

Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?

Daddy, don't cry.

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.

To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,

I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

Ginny gave Mr. Weasly butterfly kisses before pulling away. She looked towards the door where her mum was standing.

"It's time." She said softly, tear streaks already staining her cheeks.

Ginny smiled and with a deep breath began to walk out of the room. Both of her parents followed her out.

Mrs. Weasly walked back to her seat and Mr. Weasly took Ginny's hand in the crook of his arm. 

The wedding march began and the bridesmaids started their procession down the aisle.

"Do I look ok? Is my hair ok?" Ginny asked.

"You look beautiful. Don't worry all of your flowers are still in place." Mr. Weasly kissed Ginny on the cheek and then began to walk her down the isle. 

Ginny kissed her daddy on the cheek once more and then took Harry's hand up to the alter. Mr. Weasly took his spot next to the groomsmen.

Mr. Weasly didn't want to, but he knew in his heart that it was time to let Ginny spread her wings and fly. He knew that it was time to let her go. He would always remember her hugs every morning and butterfly kisses every night.

__

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed my story. The idea for this particular story came from Kori Bischoff and its her that the story was written for. I hope that you all enjoyed it. If you did then please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! The song in this story is 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. Thanks again for reading the story!!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
